Kensei x Shuuhei Birthday Shots!
by noname12321
Summary: A one-shot collection specially made for Kensei and Shuuhei's birthday! Warning:Yaoi, Bondage and more which I can't think of!The first chapter have 2 parts. Read and review if you want!
1. July 30 2012 part1

**Author's Note : Don't worry, this is just part one! There's more of where it came from just haven't started writing it! Onwards!**

**Beta: Cuzosu**

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Kensei!  
**_

Kensei yawned as he wakes up from his sleep. He takes a look at the calendar on the wall which shows "July 30". _'Another boring birthday again for this year…' _Kensei sighed and got out of his bed to the bathroom.

It had been a while since he had been accepted as a captain again (along with some of his acquaintances) by the Central 46, Gotei 13, Sereitei, and the 9th squad. Shinji and Rose had been chosen to be the captains of the 5th and 3rd squads whilst he had been chosen to be the captain of his old division. He had fallen in love with the lieutenant of his old squad, the brat he saved so many years ago: Shuuhei Hisagi. That brat had been cute when he was younger but now he had turned into a good-looking and confident man.

He turned the tap on to fill the tub. He had no problems with just slipping into the relaxing warm water; he slept nude anyway. He rested his head on the edge of the tub, thinking back to the first night they were welcomed to return to Soul Society. Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou had invited them to have a feast at their favorite restaurant as a celebration.

Kensei cursed his own foolishness for drinking too much sake. He had carelessly told the other captains about his feelings towards Shuuhei. Shinji had started teasing and grinning at him the following day. Ever since that happened, talking to Shuuhei around Shinji made him feel somewhat awkward.

He left the tub and drained the water. Then he walked back to his room and to his wardrobe to get his clothes on for another day as a shinigami.

* * *

Shuuhei sat on a chair in the Sereitei Communication office, writing reports of the latest events. He stopped for a moment, thinking about what he is going to do. It is Kensei's birthday and he still hasn't thought of any gifts for Kensei. _"Darn! I couldn't think of any gifts for taichou! I guess all I need is to rest for a while… It's lunch break anyway…" _Shuuhei thought, placing his brush on the table while standing up from the chair he was sitting at and reached for the door to leave his office. Shuuhei walked out of Sereitei Communication and headed to his usual resting spot.

He laid down on the grass under a tall shady fruit tree. Shinji, Izuru and Renji appeared in front of him. "What are you guys doing here?" Shuuhei asked but his question was not answered. All of a sudden, Renji and Izuru held Shuuhei in place to prevent him from escaping and Izuru muttered "I'm sorry, Hisagi-san…" Shinji held his palm in front Shuuhei's face with a grin. His hand started to glow and Shuuhei looked at it with confusion. Shuuhei suddenly felt drowsy and fainted. Renji immediately grabbed Shuuhei and shunpoed to the 5th Squad barracks along with Shinji and Izuru.

* * *

As they entered Shinji's office, they placed an unconscious Shuuhei on a couch. Renji and Izuru sat on another couch at the opposite of the one that Shuuhei is on. Shinji was leaning against the wall. "Are you sure this is okay, Hirako-taichou? I don't think Hisagi-san will like this…"Izuru asked with concern.

"Of course it's fine! It's totally fine! After all, this is for my best friend's sake." Shinji smirked.

"So, how long are we going to wait till we execute the next step?" Renji asked with excitement.

"Tonight, I'll let you know when it's time." Shinji walked to his table and took a paper, a brush and an ink stone filled with ink. He wrote a short note while giggling.

_**Happy Birthday Buddy!**_  
_**Here is what you wanted for a long time. I hope you like it! Have fun!**_

_**From your best bud and his helpers,**_  
_**Shinji, Renji (6**__**th**__** Squad) and Izuru (3**__**rd**__** Squad)**_

Renji went to the table to have a look at what Shinji wrote. A laugh erupted from Renji as he fell on the floor and still laughing. "So that's what you were planning all along." Renji said while rolling on the floor.

Izuru sighed. Renji whispered to Izuru about what was Shinji's plan. His face got red after he knew about it. "Should we get him ready now?" Renji asked enthusiasm at the idea.

"No, not just yet. It's too early now."

* * *

(At night)

Shinji shunpoed to the 9th squad captain's office for his usual visit and slammed the door open. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENSEI!" Shinji shouted cheerfully.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy now?" his reply was as expected from the short-tempered captain. Kensei was signing a bunch of paperwork at his desk.

"Aww… don't be mean, Kensei. I have a surprise for you!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh, are you sure?"

Kensei sent Shinji a glare and said, "It better not be something stupid!"

"Don't worry, I can assure you that it is not…" Shinji said as he giggled. He left the office and shunpoed to the forest.

* * *

Shuuhei opened his eyes and noticed that he was not where he was this noon. He shivered as the cool night air hit his body and the grass prickling his skin. He realized that he was naked and bind by a kido spell, Way of Binding #1, Sai (Restrain). He then saw Renji and Izuru in front of him. "Abarai- kun! Kira-kun! Where are we and why the hell am I naked?"

"I'm sorry, Hisagi-san…" Kira apologized. "Taichou ordered me to assist Hirako-taichou on whatever thing he is going to do for Muguruma-taichou's birthday but it turns out to be this… I really wanted to release you but, unfortunately, I can't."

"I don't care! Just let me go!" Shuuhei yelled while trying to dispatch the kido spell.

"Stop yelling, Shuuhei. We can't let anyone know about this." Renji said as he jabbed Shuuhei with a syringe that was labeled with "Lust Potion" and injected the fluid into him.

"What are you planning to do with me!"Shuuhei's vision slowly started to blur and his body started growing hotter.

"I can't tell you but you'll see. You need to be quiet for now." Renji said and tried to gag his mouth with a white cloth over Shuuhei's mouth. Shuuhei recognized the cloth: it was his sash. After a few failed attempts, Izuru held on to Shuuhei's head to keep him from flailing.

Shuuhei muttered a line of curses but they were muffled by the gag. Shinji came out of the bushes and said "Let's go!"

The three of them shunpoed to Kensei's private quarters at the 9th squad barracks and opened the door. Renji placed Shuuhei at Kensei's bedroom on a futon laid by Izuru while Shinji looked to see any signs of Kensei coming.

"We are done. Let's get going." Renji said as he and Izuru left the room.

"Good luck, Hisagi-san…"Izuru said. Shinji pasted the note he wrote earlier on Kensei's door. The three of them shunpoed from the place and left Shuuhei there.

* * *

Shuuhei felt Kensei's reiatsu slowly approaching the private quarters.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	2. July 30 2012 part 2

_**(Part 2)**_

* * *

Shuuhei felt Kensei's reiatsu slowly approaching the private quarters. The sounds of Kensei's foot steps were getting louder as his reiatsu got nearer. The reiatsu he sensed and the sound suddenly came to a stop. He could hear Kensei growl, "Stupid bastard, I'm gonna kill you so badly…" while tearing the note into bits and pieces. Kensei's reiatsu flared, causing Shuuhei to wheeze at the heavy weight of it. Shuuhei gulped as Kensei opened the door and entered.

Kensei strode through the corridor and stepped into his bedroom. "Fuck!" He cursed as a naked Shuuhei came into his sight. Shuuhei was there, on his knees on his futon, with his hands to his back, his head on the soft surface of his futon and his butt exposed, high in the air. He had a clear view of Shuuhei's hole. _"God, it looks tight!" _He felt blood rushing to his head and his face suddenly flushed red. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he muttered and blood started to leak from his nose.

* * *

Kensei rushed to his bathroom and splashed his face with the icy cold water. His cock was already hard and leaking. After deciding that he should release his fuku-taichou first, he slowly walked out of his bathroom while trying to cover his hard-on with his haori as much as possible. He grabbed a yukata from his closet. On his way to the room where Shuuhei was in, he saw a folded note on the floor with a bottle of lube on it. _"Shinji is so gonna get it!"_ he thought, and unfolded it to read its contents.

* * *

_Lust Potion_

_Effect: See for yourself_

_Ingredients: Secret ingredients…_

_Warning: This potion will seal and weaken reiatsu. Avoid excessive use. Effects might be dangerous to user._

_Cure: Nothing. Effects will wear out after sexual activities._

_Created by: Kisuke Urahara_

* * *

"_No wonder I couldn't sense his reiatsu earlier… That's strange...? He looks like he was bound by a rope. A kido spell, Bakudo (Way of Binding) No.1!"_Kensei thought. He knelt down next to Shuuhei and used Tachikaze to cut the kido-spell. Shuuhei's limbs were free and he fell on the futon. Shuuhei was panting in his gag and shivering from the coldness of the night air. Kensei could see it. "You must be tired for kneeling for too long. Here …" Kensei said softly as he covered Shuuhei's body with the yukata and untied the gag around Shuuhei's mouth. Kensei threw the moist cloth to a corner and stood up to leave. _"Looks like I'm going to sleep in the office today…" _Kensei thought and covered Shuuhei's body with another layer of cloth, his bedcover.

Kensei managed to walk a few steps before he felt hands around his waist. He turned around and said, "Shuuhei, what are you-" Shuuhei had pressed his lips against his. The kiss had immobilized him from thinking. He was stunned even after Shuuhei stopped kissing. Shuuhei's face was flushed red and his skin felt hot; it's probably the effects of the potion. "Taichou, please help me… I feel so hot… what did they do to me?" Shuuhei whimpered, tears starting to flow out of his eyes.

"They drugged you with a lust potion."

"I can't stand it. Just help me…" Shuuhei sobbed as he fell into Kensei's arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it…"

Kensei laid Shuuhei on the futon and stripped off his clothes. He started kissing Shuuhei's neck, trailing kisses to Shuuhei's collarbone and nipped. He licked the blood that was leaking out of the bite-mark. Shuuhei moaned at the feeling of Kensei's slick tongue on his skin. His hand reached for Shuuhei's cock. It was swollen and leaking beads of pre-cum. Kensei stroked his cock while licking at his erect nipples. "Taichou, I-I'm gonna c-cum…" Shuuhei whimpered.

"I want you to moan my name when you cum. Kensei, not taichou."

"O-okay…" With a few more strokes, Shuuhei moaned his name and shot his load all over their abdomens and chests with his cum.

"Are you sure you still want this?" Kensei asked again, thinking that he should stop. Shuuhei simply nodded. Kensei proceeded to do his ministrations. "Spread your legs…" Kensei said as he flicked the lid of the lube open. Shuuhei did so while he spread the liquid all over his fingers and teased Shuuhei's ass hole a little. Shuuhei whimpered as Kensei inserted a finger into his hole and slowly thrust it in and out. Kensei started a stretching and thrusting motion as the second finger was added, followed by a third one. Shuuhei moaned at the feeling of being stretched and moaned louder when Kensei nudged at his sweet spot.

Kensei slowly pulled his fingers out of Shuuhei and spreading the remaining lube on his own erection. He slowly pushed his cock into Shuuhei. Shuuhei gasped at the feeling of Kensei's cock in his ass. It's larger than the three fingers he had in his ass a while ago. Kensei let the younger shinigami get used to the size before thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. He could feel Shuuhei's nails raking the skin of his back. He kissed Shuuhei again while stroking Shuuhei's cock. "Tai- Kensei… fuck me harder…faster" Shuuhei moaned in their kiss as Kensei hit his prostate.

"Are you sure you want that? I think we should stop now… Fuck, I shouldn't even do this from the start!" Kensei asked after breaking their kiss. He felt guilty for taking advantage on Shuuhei.

"No, don't stop. I don't care. I-I lo-love you… J-just do it..." Shuuhei said. Kensei could see that Shuuhei was blushing madly.

"I love you too…" Kensei said before increasing his thrusting pace.

Moan and groans were coming out of Shuuhei's mouth as Kensei thrust into him harder and faster. Kensei knew that Shuuhei was reaching his climax as Shuuhei's ass kept tightening onto him. He was reaching his climax too. Shuuhei moaned his name loudly as he came. White liquid spurted from his cock while his ass clamped hard on Kensei, causing him to spill his load into him.

* * *

Their moans slowly turn into heavy pants. "Happy birthday, Kensei…" Shuuhei said with a soft smile in between pants that turned into soft breaths while snuggling close to Kensei. Shuuhei fell asleep beside Kensei.

"Thanks, Shuuhei…" Kensei said, pulling the bed cover over them and placed a kiss on Shuuhei's forehead. _"I might have to thank Shinji for the best present ever, but he's still going to die tomorrow…"_

* * *

**The End**

It's not over yet! Stay tuned for another chapter on Shuuhei's birthday! Tell me what you think about this one-shot and pm me/review on this chapter if any of you have any ideas for the next chapter!

_**Laters…**_


	3. August 14 2012 part 1

_**Happy Birthday Shuuhei!**_

_**(Part 1)**_

_Flashback_  
The sun started to rise and the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Shuuhei woke up, only to find that Kensei had his arms wrapped around him. The worst part was that both of them were naked. _"Wha-what the hell happened?"_He blushed madly as the memories of yesterday night came over to his mind. _Both of them moaned loudly as Kensei thrust harder and faster. Kensei's cock was hitting a certain spot inside him constantly with a hard but fast rhythm, causing him to moan madly. He reached his climax and came with a groan. Kensei spilled his seed inside of him. They both panted in exhaustion and he said, "Happy Birthday, Kensei…"_ The one sentence that never left his mind was, _"I love you too…"_ Hearing those words from Kensei's mouth meant a lot to him. His eyes roamed through Kensei's body. He stared at Kensei's muscled chest, his chiseled abs and saw a thin line of white hair from his belly button to the lower part of his body. His eyes followed the trail of white-grayish pubic hair that leads to his…. _"G-god, that's HUGE!"_ He couldn't stop gazing at the large penis. Suddenly, he heard Kensei say "Do you… like what you see?" Hearing Kensei saying those words shocked him. He was too busy gawking at his… monster of a cock that he didn't even realized that he was awake.

"I-I-I'm so sorry taichou!" Fearing that Kensei might yell at him but Kensei's action was not as he expected. He heard Kensei chuckle and pulled him into a short kiss.

"Idiot…" Kensei smiled while ruffling his black hair. Shuuhei was thoroughly surprised at Kensei's smile. It was not his usual scary smile; it was gentle and caring. His smile slowly turned into a look of concern and hesitated when saying, "I'm sorry about what I did to you and your body… I wasn't careful. I was unable to keep myself from… touching you but are you a… virgin?"

Shuuhei blushed in embarrassment at Kensei's statement of 'virgin'. "I guess I'm not anymore… Do you really mean what you said? About how you… you loved me too…"

"Of course I do… Well! We need to be ready for work now!" Kensei changed the subject. He headed to the bathroom after passing a yukata on the floor to Shuuhei. Shuuhei wore the yukata and followed him to the bathroom. Kensei noticed that Shuuhei was limping slightly as he walked. He stopped, just to turn around and scoop Shuuhei up, carrying him with one hand on his legs and the other one around his back. Shuuhei had to cling on to him to avoid falling. "I might've fucked you too hard…"

"I don't mind…" Shuuhei smiled weakly.

Kensei set Shuuhei down on a chair. "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment…" Shuuhei wore his shinigami uniform and left. A few minutes passed, Kensei had returned with a uniform in his hands and a 9th squad insignia.

Kensei and Shuuhei had gathered the whole 9th squad on the training field. Kensei had announced that they're going to watch a special hand-to-hand combat demonstration by him and the 5th squad captain. He had also invited the 3rd and 6th squad lieutenants to watch them train. Shuuhei sighed. He knew what was going to happen after this, judging by the evil smirk on Kensei's face. Just as the 5th squad captain arrived, Kensei had dragged Shinji away from the crowd.  
"So, how was yesterday? Was it fun?" Shinji whispered to Kensei with a toothy grin.

"It was fun. Thanks for the wonderful gift. I should repay your kindness now…" Kensei said with his fake smile that could only mean danger.

"Oh shit!" Shinji shouted while trying to escape. Unfortunately, he was too late. Kensei had grabbed him at the back of his captain's haori and started to beat him up to a bloody pulp. The 9th squad watched in awe and excitement as their captain shown his techniques and skillfully defeated the 5th squad captain. Renji and Izuru gulped at the sight of Shinji left on the ground with a black eye, a bleeding nose and bruises.

_End of Flashback_

Shuuhei chuckled at his memories. He was excited too. Kensei had promised that he was going to bring Shuuhei along with him to the Human World for his occasional visits at the Vaizards' Warehouse, which meant that he'd get to know more about the other world. He stared at the calendar which showed: _August 13, 2012_. _"I wonder what he has in mind…"_

**End of this part 1…**  
I'm so sorry. I don't have enough inspiration to write this one-shot yet… So, this is the best I could do! ^_^'


End file.
